


Ablution

by camichats



Series: Dictionary Prompts [40]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Getting Together, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 01:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15546738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Tony catches the eye of a man-killing goddess, but Natasha wants Tony at her side for good.





	Ablution

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for kink bingo: Possessive Behavior

Tony sighed and gave Butterfingers a reassuring pat on the neck. It was time to admit that he was completely lost. It had probably been time to admit that two hours ago, but he was nothing if not stubborn. 

These woods were supposed to be busy, and he had thought that if he wandered around enough, he would run into someone and they could point him in the right direction. As it stood, the sun was setting, Butterfingers was tired, and Tony needed to find somewhere for them to rest for the night. Butterfingers's reins weren't long enough to reach the lowest branches on these trees, and they certainly weren't long enough to wrap around the thick trunks.    
  
He dismounted and kept walking for a while. When the trees only grew in girth, he sighed again but kept walking in that direction. If nothing else, there might be a pond for Butterfingers to get a drink at. A couple more minutes of walking, and he was proven correct; there was a pond.    
  
There was also someone bathing in it. And she was gorgeous enough to be sculpted by the hands of the gods themselves. She was standing in the shallows, the water barely covering her knees and giving him a full view of tantalizing skin. Her hair was a deep red, plastered to her back when she had dunked her head underwater before he arrived, and highlighting the pale tint to her skin that was at odds with her strong arms. She wasn't facing him, so he could perfectly see the curve at the top of her thighs, causing him to flush.    
  
He'd seen all these things in mere seconds, and he felt guilty for not immediately looking away. He would find somewhere else to rest and leave her to bathing without any embarrassment. However, Butterfingers chose that exact moment to whinny and butt his head against Tony's shoulder.    
  
The woman whipped around to find the source of the noise, and Tony's blush deepened, averting his eyes as immediately as he should have done when he first spotted her in the water. "Sorry for interrupting you, miss. I was turned around in the forest and wanted a little water for my horse, I meant no harm."    
  
"Whether you meant it or not, it was still done."    
  
His head hung and his face flaming red, he nodded. "My apologies miss." He didn't glance up when he heard the water moving with her steps, but he burned with curiosity as he heard her come closer. He heard the splash of her getting out of the water and onto the bank in front of him, but still he did not look.    
  
Her feet came into his view as she walked up to him, and he looked to the side as more of her leg became visible. He startled when she wrapped her arms around his neck, and he looked into her eyes, somehow unsurprised to see the deep green of her eyes. Her body was not pressed against his, but she could be in just half of a step, making the flush on his cheeks stay firmly in place. "You're Knight Stark. Your virtue is well known, yet here you were, spying on a naked woman in the woods."    
  
"I had not meant to."    
  
"It was still done," she said again.    
  
"Yes," he said, voice a little hoarse. He cleared his throat to get rid of the edge, but she smirked, clearly having noticed it. "You have my deepest apologies, miss."    
  
Her smile grew, showing her teeth that seemed a little too sharp in the orange glow of the sunset. "And how much does my forgiveness mean to you, sir?"    
  
"I would have it, if it's something you mean to give," he said neutrally. Of course he would like her forgiveness, but something about her manner made him feel like admitting that would be a poor choice.    
  
"You, sir knight," she said, leaning her face closer so their noses were rubbing together, "are not so easy to tempt as others have been."    
  
"Pardon?" he asked breathlessly. He thought about apologizing for his behavior, but it seemed to be her goal. She claimed he was not easy to tempt, but since becoming a knight, he had not felt the urge to lay with another as he did now. Warmth was pooling in his abdomen, reminding him that he had once yearned for companionship.    
  
"Do you want me, Knight Stark? I would recommend you do not lie to me."    
  
Tony swallowed thickly. "Yes."    
  
She leaned back slightly, bring an arm from around his neck to feel at his pulse, where it was hammering against his skin and now her fingers. His neck, where her arm had been, was raised in gooseflesh from the trail of wetness she’d left. 

She brought her fingers to her nose and inhaled deeply, eyes fluttering closed before sharpening on him suddenly. "You have a good heart." She seemed disappointed for a moment, but then a smile was spreading across her face, warmer and less predatory than her last one, but she dropped it before speaking. "You would walk away. Leave me my pride and pretend you saw nothing."    
  
"Yes," he said, though it was not a question.    
  
She leaned in again, closer this time. Their noses were side to side, her lips parted as they shared the same breath. "Will you not kiss me?"    
  
"Would not do without a proper introduction, miss."    
  
"The Anthony Stark of old would not have hesitated." A smile curved around her mouth. "Perhaps this is why you are beloved now though, yes?"    
  
"Not beloved, miss," he protested.    
  
"Call me Natasha."    
  
"Lady Natasha?"    
  
She nipped at his lip in reprimand. "Natasha."    
  
He swallowed. "Natasha."    
  
She covered his mouth with her own, pressing her mouth hard against his and licking into his mouth, sweet and so so warm. She made to pull his body against hers, but he resisted, keeping his distance. She stepped back, licking her lips and running her hand down his arm to where he was holding Butterfingers's reins. Gently, she pried his fingers off of them. She walked to a nearby tree and led Butterfingers to the opposite side, tying him to the bare stump of a branch that was long since gone, then returning to Tony-- who had neither moved nor followed her movements with his eyes. She stood beside him and grabbed his wrist, bringing his hand to her mouth so she could kiss his calloused fingers. "I would have you stay with me."    
  
"I did not think a child of the gods would want a mortal as a companion."    
  
She froze for the barest of moments; he'd discovered who she was, and he did not run nor act more interested for hopes of a blessing. "Perhaps I tire of always bathing for the pleasure of others."    
  
Tony frowned, turning his head to look at her. "You do that every day?"    
  
She shrugged one shoulder. "It's a busy forest, sunshine."    
  
"Sunshine?"    
  
One hand still holding his, she raised the other to pet through his hair. "You have a halo made of sunshine. Would you prefer I call you angel?"    
  
"Why call me anything other than my name?"    
  
Natasha stared at him, thinking it through. She simply knew his given name was not enough for what she wanted, but how to explain that to him... "Anyone could call you Anthony or Tony. To be special, you need a name that I have given you, and now you have one."    
  
"Why should I be special?"    
  
"Kings do not decide to be kings and yet they are special to those surrounding them," she said easily. "You are mine, Anthony Stark. That makes you special."    
  
"I'm... yours?"    
  
"Yes," she said immediately, certain as the tide. "I would prove it to you." She let go of his hand and cupped his cheeks, thumbs rubbing the bridges of his still pink cheeks. She kissed him again, more tender this time, caressing his lips against her own and coaxing him to lean into her. He kissed her back, matching her movements now, but initiative was not part of his repertoire these days. He let her do what she wanted, now with a muted eagerness that she was unaccustomed to.    
  
She broke the kiss, looking down to survey the state of his shirt. Ties and buckles, nothing so easily undone without attention. She undid the buckle at the top, threading the leather through and touching her fingers to the newly bared skin. Touching him was natural, and she wished to never stop.    
  
Methodically, she undid the other two buckles on his shirt, one at the bottom and one in the middle, the rest of it held together with cloth ties. They were harder to undo, and Tony offered to help after seeing her struggle with the first one. "That would defeat the purpose, angel."    
  
"I thought the purpose was to get the shirt off?"    
  
"A secondary goal," she said and did not elaborate on what the true goal was because it was not meant for mortals. Unwrap what is yours, touch it and feel it and claim it so there is no dispute as to who it belongs. Tony was hers, all she had to do was mark him as such.    
  
Tony didn't question it again, but his fingers twitched occasionally with the pull to assist. She managed to get it off by herself though, and soon enough she was pushing it off his shoulders and letting it drop to the ground. His undershirt was loose and short sleeved, and she enjoyed the way it made him appear simultaneously softer and stronger. Someday she would appreciate how he looked in it, but right now she was more interested in seeing him without it. She grabbed the bottom and lifted it over his head, with the only assistance he gave being raising his arms when she needed.    
  
She put her hands flat against his chest and rubbed them slowly down his torso. He was strong, toned from his training and day to day duties as a knight. He shivered at her touch, but he stopped her from going further down when she made to go below the top edges of his trousers with a hand on her wrist. She looked up to meet his gaze, surprised to find hesitance there. "What- what are your intentions?"    
  
"I told you, to prove you are mine." She rested a hand over his heart. "We are to be together, for life."    
  
Tony swallowed past a lump in his throat. "You hardly know me."    
  
She tapped her finger above his beating heart. "I know this. That is enough." She grabbed his hand and led it to rest above her breast, where he could feel her heart pulsing through her skin. "Can't you feel it?"    
  
"Natasha..."    
  
"Can't you?" she insisted. He nodded. "Then let me take care of you."    
  
He wavered for a minute, eventually steadying under her hand and trailing his own up to rest on her shoulder. She smiled victoriously, kissing him again and pressing her body against his, and this time he let her. From the water and the cooling night air, her nipples had peaked, and she rubbed her breasts against his chest, moaning. He didn't touch her aside from that one hand on her shoulder, and even that did not wander. He stroked the skin there, but otherwise did nothing beside kiss her back.    
  
"You can touch me, you know."    
  
"I know," he said, but he didn't change what he was doing.    
  
"Sit down." He did. She got to her knees and started unlacing on of his boots. As with the shirt, his urge to help was clear, but this time he let her do it without interruption. She set his boots to the side and took his hands as she stood again, urging him to stand with her, which he did.    
  
Her hands hovered above the ties holding his trousers up, checking that he was okay with it this time. He swallowed nervously, but the approval was clear in his eyes. She didn't immediately reach for the ties though, instead cupping the bulge of his cock in one hand and running the length of it lightly. Tony's breathing got heavier, and he pressed into her touch almost hesitantly. She rewarded him with a wicked smirk and pressing her hand to him more firmly with a whispered, "There you go, love." She eased her hand back and started tugging at the ties, which was thankfully easier than the ones on his shirt had been.    
  
When they were loosened enough, she slid her hands around to his back, pushing her hands between his skin and the cloth of the trousers to grab handfuls of his ass and pull him closer. He whimpered-- a small, private little sound between the two of them-- and his hips moved in tiny little jerks against her own where she was holding him in place. "Natasha," he whispered reverently, and she drank the feeling in, going thick down her throat like honey.    
  
She moved her hands to either side of his pants, hooking her thumbs on the inside and wiggling them down. At a later date, she would appreciate how tight these pants were, but right now it was only an annoyance. It felt more like peeling Tony out of a mold than anything else, but he was still deliciously bare when she managed it, tossing them aside with a hint of frustration. She rubbed the back of her fingers against the jut of his hip bones and followed the v shape in but not touching his cock where it was straining.    
  
Now that he was naked in front of her, he felt the beginnings of anxiousness creeping back in. She was a goddess, and he... he knew that he was scarred and far from the ideal body that people wanted in their mate. The way Natasha was looking at him was at odds with what he was fearing though, and she whispered quietly, as if she hadn't meant to say it, "Perfect."    
  
She threaded her fingers through the hair at the base of his neck and pulled him in to meet her, kissing him roughly as they pressed skin to skin. His cock was caught between their stomachs, rubbing against her and leaving a trail of precome on her skin. Natasha kissed him like she wanted to stain his memory with her, and he found himself welcoming it, submitting to her will without the hesitation that he had shown before.    
  
She took a step back and pushed on his shoulders. "Lay down."    
  
He did, flushing under her gaze as it traveled down his body appreciatively. He didn't shy away though and took the opportunity to look at her in return. The most he had let himself see was at the beginning because of his shock, but now he was allowed-- encouraged, even-- to look at her. She was beautiful, obviously, and shaped with large hips and an ample chest, but she hardly looked the part of a maiden. Her thighs were packed with muscle, and when she moved her arms, the flex under her skin was clear.    
  
She smirked when she saw him looking, bringing her arms behind her head in a pose that made his breath catch. She laughed, delighted, and sat down on top of him, straddling but not riding him. Her entrance was laying on the length of his cock, and she rolled her hips, spreading slick along him. She leaned down to kiss him, still rolling her hips. She could feel the way he was tensing with want, and she smiled to herself, sucking on his bottom lip to get him to arch up against her.    
  
"Natasha- Natasha please."    
  
She sat up, planting her feet and raising herself up, putting one hand on Tony's chest and the other on his cock so she could lower herself onto it. She only went so far as the head was kissing her entrance, and then she stopped. Tony groaned, low and saturated with frustration when he realized she was doing it just to tease him.    
  
"Natasha," he begged, but she still didn't move. She licked her lips slowly, treasuring the way Tony's eyes tracked the move. Tony's hands twitched where they lay at his sides, then haltingly-- like he thought she was going to demand he stop-- he raised his hands and put them on her thighs.    
  
She hummed, looking at him in challenge. How much further was he willing to go?    
  
Tony swallowed and put his hand near where his cock was touching her. His fingers brushed through the red curls until he found the little nub, and he pressed down on it, moving his fingers in a circular motion to stimulate her. Natasha sighed happily, rocking into it and sliding down-- just enough for the head to pop in-- on his cock. He bit his lip, and his hand didn't falter. She grinned, sliding the rest of the way down. She grabbed his hand and kissed his fingers, settling it down on her hip.    
  
As much as she wanted to draw this out and squeeze out every noise Tony could possibly, she was aching for him and wasn't going to spend anymore time playing games. She leaned forward to place her hands on either side of his head on the ground to find her balance and started riding him with abandon. "Tony- sunshine--"    
  
"Natasha," he gasped back, understanding what she wanted to hear-- simply her name from his lips. Tony arched, the line of his throat exposed, and if she'd been going any slower, she would have taken the time to lick and bite at the tender skin.  _ Next time _ , she promised herself, knowing that she could do it later that night. It didn't take long for Tony to start thrusting up to meet her strokes, and she could feel the tell-tale tightening in her abdomen that meant she was close.    
  
Tony was close too, she could feel, and she did her best to keep the pace, but both of their movements turned erratic, and as she was clenching down on him, feeling a wave of euphoria blanket her, Tony coated her insides with another wave of warmth. She slowed to a stop, lowering most of her weight to rest on his chest, both of them panting to catch their breath. She turned her head to kiss his cheek, whispering in his ear that he was hers now. Tony nodded when she said it again, confirming that he knew.    
  
Natasha was tracing idle shapes against a scar near his shoulder now, enjoying the sticky afterglow. "How did you come upon the pond?"    
  
"Found myself lost in the forest. I was trying to find somewhere to tie Butterfingers for the night."    
  
Natasha leaned up to give him a strange look. "You named your horse Butterfingers?" she asked, disbelief clear in her tone.    
  
"He drops his food more often than not," Tony said defensively. "It's a fitting name."    
  
"Hmm." Natasha put her elbow on the ground and rested her head against her hand. "When was the last time someone told you how adorable you are? A knight in the royal guard, yet you get lost in the woods, blush like a maiden, and name your horse as if you are a child." She paused. "I am glad you are mine."    


* * *

In the morning, they slipped into the pond to wash off the night's activities-- and maybe made another mess in the water. Natasha was pleased that Tony had opened up a little. He blushed just as much but talked more, and she loved it. Tony didn't exactly have something for them to towel off with, so they stood for a while longer, Natasha leering and teasing in kind as she periodically wrung out her hair. It started to frizz as it dried, and Tony smiled at her annoyance-- she had never been dry long enough to experience this, and she found that she did not like it. She hadn't noticed last night of course, too busy worshiping Tony's body to tie his life to hers to focus on what was happening to her hair. He pulled a strip of leather from one of his bags free and told her to turn around, tying her hair back for her, and pressing a quick kiss to the back of her neck with pink cheeks.    
  
The next step was finding her clothes, and she insisted that even if there were proper 'lady's clothes' around, she would still wear his. Bemused, Tony handed her one of his two sets of spares and helped her into it. The pants were first, and the most difficult by far. They were made for him after all, and while they stood the same height, their body shapes were not the same, nor similar enough that she could slip into them with only mild discomfort. The front had to be re-laced entirely, and fortunately the lack of a prick made it easier to fit her backside in. There was a longer than usual amount of the string hanging from the front once they were on, but Natasha simply tucked them in the waistband and that was that.    
  
The shoes were too big, but again, that couldn't be helped. Natasha snarled at the shirt's many ties, and she wouldn't let Tony do his up either. "Natasha, it wouldn't be proper."    
  
"I care not. I want access, and these," she plucked at one of them with a glare fit to melt iron, "strive to restrict me."    
  
Tony sighed but didn't argue any further. "Are you sure you know how to get to town?"    
  
"Yes. Stop worrying, sunshine, I won't let anything happen to you." She gave him a short kiss. "You are mine, and I take care of that which is mine. It would not do to have you starve."    
  
"I wouldn't starve," he protested, but Natasha cut him off with another kiss, drawing his tongue into her mouth and sucking on it, which she had learned made him weak in the knees like nothing else. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and took a deep breath. Good, Tony smelled like her. Any of the gods could smell it, and there were none living that would disrespect her claim-- just as it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr [@cami-chats](http://cami-chats.tumblr.com)


End file.
